


I Would Miss Your Throat

by Deathtouch



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Choking, Clothed Male Naked Male, Crying, Forced blow job, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Murder, Ramsay is his own warning, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Violence, choking on cock, gagging, lots of choking, mentions of dental torture, mentions of flaying, mentions of knifeplay, past castration, phew i think i got'em all. heed the warnings kids - this is ramsay bolton we're talking about here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/Deathtouch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Flaying a man made him laugh, but choking a man made him hard. It was being able to feel their breath escape them. Watching their face turn colors; first red, then purple. Seeing the glazed look in their eye just before the lack of oxygen made them go black. Ramsay liked to hear the struggling coughs and desperate gasping that came with. The closer it was to his ears the more it pleased him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Miss Your Throat

**Author's Note:**

> a birthday gift to the most amazing beta a girl could ever ask for, Subwaywolf. thank you for beta-reading your birthday gift. i can only hope everyone else enjoys it as much as you did B)
> 
> (waves) hello thramsay shippers. i didn't know about you until a week ago, but now i'm here to stay. i hope you like my writing, because i sure as hell like writing this pairing.

“My lord, you wish to see me?” Reek’s head was bowed. He must have hobbled all the way from the kennels because his chest was rising and falling in the way that meant he was out of breath. His ankles were locked in irons and a length of chain rattled between the two metal cuffs, letting the whole castle know which way he was going with all the clanging it made. 

“Close the door.” Ramsay told him, less anyone see what would happen next. 

Reek did as he was told. He closed the door and locked it for good measure.

Ramsay’s hands were on Reek’s throat before he even had a chance to turn back around. The bastard’s gloves were strewn to the floor; it was bare flesh on bare flesh. Ramsay’s palms were warm but still Reek shivered. “Please, my lord…” he started to say, but his words were cut short when Ramsay’s thick fingers squeezed tight, choking his voice from him. There was something intimate, and terrible about being choked. 

A man who killed with a knife was a man who liked to see death up close. Ramsay did not kill so much as maim, but he used a knife for that. He liked to see violence, and pain up close. It glittered in his pale eyes, and brought a smile to his wet lips. It was no wonder he liked to choke. There was no way for him to get closer to violence and pain than by causing it with his bare hands. 

Just his hands. No knife, no blade, not even a straight razor. 

It was an indulgence he saved for when he had Reek alone. Flaying a man made him laugh, but choking a man made him hard. It was being able to feel their breath escape them. Watching their face turn colors; first red, then purple. Seeing the glazed look in their eye just before the lack of oxygen made them go black. Ramsay liked to hear the struggling coughs and desperate gasping that came with. The closer it was to his ears the more it pleased him. 

“One day, I’ll kill you.” Ramsay told him. He squeezed harder. He felt the corded muscles and tubes of Reek’s throat beneath his fingers. “I’ll squeeze the life right out of you.”

Reek seemed to think that day would be today. Fear rose in him like a tide. His mouth gaped like a fish out of water. He struggled to breathe but it was to no avail. When his gasping did not work his pale hands scrambled to Ramsay’s wrist, squabbling to pull his Lord off of him. He was too weak to make a difference. 

Ramsay would kill him some day, but not yet. He let go.

Reek gasped. A coughing fit racked his frail body. His shoulders hunched and shook as he hacked for air.  
Ramsay watched him lurch and desperately try and fill his lungs again. Reek’s face was red as an apple, and he was already showing signs of bruises around his throat. Or perhaps those were from last time; marks that hadn’t quite faded yet. Ramsay’s lips quirked into a smile just to see it all right before his eyes. 

When Reek was done coughing, or near enough done for Ramsay’s taste, Ramsay grabbed him by the hair on his head and tossed him further into the bedchamber. Sort of towards the bed, but if Reek ended up sprawled out on the stone floor that would be fine too. Reek went stumbling, only making one small noise in pain from the harsh treatment of his tender scalp. He was still standing in the end, but that was fine. Ramsay would get him on all fours eventually.

“Or maybe I’ll stick a knife in you.” Ramsay threatened. 

Reek whimpered. He turned to face the bastard, raising his palms to show he was helpless. “My lord, please, what have I done to offend…?”

Ramsay advanced on him, and his fingers found Reek’s throat again. He didn’t squeeze at first, just held Reek’s throat in his hands. He could tighten his grip and start the choking at any moment, but he didn’t. He let the threat of it linger in the air. He stared Reek in the face, eye to eye, daring him to say another word. “Would you like that better? A knife?”

Reek didn’t have an answer for that. He swallowed nervously, and Ramsay felt his Adam’s apple bob under his palm.

“I wouldn’t gut you. Wouldn’t even cut your throat.” Ramsay told him. “I’d fuck you with a knife, that’s what I’d do.”

A look of horror crossed Reek’s face. Once, Ramsay had promised to skin his cock from its head all the way down to his balls. Reek had thought it was a joke; no man would do such a thing to another man. He was wrong. His cock and balls were gone now. He had learned the hard way that there was always merit to Ramsay’s threats. Always. That was what horrified him. If Ramsay said he planned to fuck him with a knife, he meant it.

Ramsay smiled at Reek’s expression. “That would likely kill you. Slowly, and over time, but I bet it would do the trick.”

“Please.” Reek tried to whisper. Hearing him speak jolted Ramsay into action, and he tightened his grip. He liked to hear Reek plead most nights, but tonight Ramsay would rather here him suffocate. It wasn’t much of a choke, more of a warning of what would happen if he spoke again. Still, Reek’s breath came ragged and raspy, struggling its way into his lungs and back out again.

“Or maybe I’ll pull what’s left of your teeth from your mouth.” Ramsay continued. Reek whimpered. “Do you remember the way your mouth filled with rich red blood?” Ramsay asked him, barking a laugh into poor Reek’s face. 

Reek remembered, all too well, and he wished to the Gods he didn’t. He could fathom taking a knife inside of him, just barely, and it was terrible. He didn’t have to imagine anything when it came to his broken teeth though – he had already lived through that. Big tears filled his eyes from the memory.

“I’d see you drown in mouthfuls of your own blood.”

“Wouldn’t you miss me, my lord?” Reek asked, in a small little voice. His tears fell down his face. He knew his words would anger his lord Ramsay, but he asked them anyway.

Ramsay’s pale eyes flashed with the threat of violence, but he did not tighten his grip on Reek’s throat. He didn’t even move. What a terrible thing to say. “Miss you?” He spat in disgust. “Why would I miss you?” The question was bitter in his mouth. Some lies were easier to spit out than others. 

He would miss Reek. He would miss the way he cowered when he was afraid, and the ugly white color of his skin and hair. He would miss the way Reek begged and pleaded and the way he cried when he was scared. Ramsay would miss the sour taste of his kiss and this, the feeling of his hands around Reek’s throat. He couldn’t let Reek know that, though. Ramsay had to make Reek feel expendable, or else the damn dog would never obey. He was expendable. It would just be sad to see him go, that was all. 

Thinking about it was like a punch to the gut. Ramsay didn’t like this conversation so much anymore. 

“I would miss you, my lord.” Reek told him in a fearful whisper.

Ramsay doubted that was true. He narrowed his eyes. What ploy was this? Was Reek trying to win favor? What odd things to say. Ramsay didn’t like hearing that. He didn’t like the way it made him feel. “You’re lying.” He accused, his voice turning dangerous. 

Reek shook his head, but it was too late. Ramsay was already squeezing on his throat, tighter than before. Maybe Ramsay wouldn’t squeeze the life out of him tonight, but he could squeeze hard enough to keep him quiet. Ramsay didn’t want to hear another lie, and if Reek was telling the truth... he didn’t want to hear that either.

“It’s not my flaying knives you would miss.” Ramsay said, there was no denying that. Reek choked in reply. “It’s not the dungeons you would miss. It’s not the metal mallet I hammered out your teeth with, you wouldn’t miss that either. What is it then?” Ramsay advanced on Reek as he spoke, taking a step forward with each word, driving Reek back and back and back until he hit the cold stone wall. Ramsay had him pinned. Pinned by his neck. Reek struggled to breathe. He sputtered, and panicked, and just when his face was starting to turn a funny shade of purple Ramsay let go. 

Ramsay had asked him a question but all Reek could do was cough. Each desperate gasp for air sent him into another fit of coughs, his hacking and panting was both calamitous and pathetic. Ramsay sneered at him.

It wasn't until he felt his own cock stirring to attention, pulsing hard and pressing against his small clothes did it occur to him... "It's my cock, isn't it?" Ramsay laughed.

Reek barely heard him over his own gasping. He looked up at Ramsay through watery eyes. He didn't understand.

"That's what you'd miss? My cock?" Ramsay knew that couldn't be true either. He was hard pressed to believe Reek would miss any part of him, at all, for any reason. It didn't matter what the truth was now though, he could make Reek say he'd miss Ramsay's cock. He could make Reek get on his hands and knees and worship his cock with his tongue if he wanted to. He could fuck Reek's mouth and the back of his throat, and keep making him choke.

A novel idea. That was precisely what Ramsay wanted to do.

"Take off your clothes." Ramsay demanded, stepping back just enough to give Reek the room to do so. His face was twisted into an ugly smirk. He was going to make Reek sorry for what he had said.

Reek trembled to obey. He didn't try to speak. His voice was too raw to speak, but he did cry. Tears leaked from his eyes and he sniffled his ugly little nose and pretended he was doing neither. It was as if he thought that if he didn't acknowledge his crying, Ramsay wouldn't notice it. He was wrong about that. Ramsay loved to watch him cry. He wouldn't miss seeing a sight like that for any reason.

Reek’s tattered clothes fell to the floor, pooling at his feet and over the chain around his ankles. By the time he was undressed, Ramsay had freed himself from his own pants. He remained as clothed as he could be in his pink velvet and black leather. As long as he could use his cock with ease, stripping down further didn't matter. Besides, it was much more fun when Reek was the only one bare and naked with nothing to hide behind.

"On your knees." Ramsay ordered, with a snap of his fingers.

Reek did as he was told, dropping down to the floor. He was shaking like a leaf, his fear getting the better of him.

Ramsay stroked his cock with his hand for a moment, and then closed the distance between the two of them. His hard length was practically pushing into Reek's face, about to give him a good poke in the eye. Ramsay laughed at that. "Let's see it then. Show me just how much you'd miss my cock."

Reek opened his mouth. He was still crying, the poor thing. Ramsay grabbed his hair to keep him still. He lined himself up perfectly with Reek's chapped lips, and slowly slid the length of his erection in. In, in, in. In until the head of his cock reached the back of Reek's throat, and until his nose was nestled in the thick of Ramsay's dark, curly hairs.

Reek choked. Of course he choked. His throat convulsed, a divine sensation. He swallowed around Ramsay inadvertently, struggling for air. Reek's thin hands flew up to Ramsay's breeches, and his knobby fingers clenched up handfuls of fabric like squeezing something would help him breathe.

Ramsay rolled his hips, trying to go deeper. It didn't work very well but it made Reek gag, and that felt good. He pulled out, and gave Reek a chance to gasp for one big breath of air before thrusting his cock in again.

Reek didn't have any tricks with his tongue. He supposed he could have learned to bob his head and use his hands if Ramsay let him, but Ramsay didn't like that. He liked for Reek to be still. He liked to rut into his mouth, and fuck the back of his throat, and use it like he would the other hole on Reek's body.

When Reek's face turned blue, and he wheezed and choked more than he swallowed and gagged Ramsay pulled his cock out. He let Reek lick his swollen balls instead. It was a scary thing for Reek, because Ramsay was so sensitive. If he caused even the littlest of pain Ramsay would have him flogged. (This he knew from experience.) He had to be careful, and care was hard when he was still struggling to catch his breath. When his pale color returned and his chest stopped heaving Ramsay would put his cock back in Reek's mouth again, and continue fucking him with it.

It took a long time to come that way, but Ramsay didn't mind. It was fun. He liked to see Reek grow weaker, as each chance for breath grew fewer and farther in between. Ramsay liked it when he coughed and sobbed and struggled. It was just more amusing this way than letting Reek blow him like a whore would.

When the familiar feeling of climax began to grow in his belly, Ramsay pulled out and finished by his own hands. When he came he painted Reek's face with white, making streaks in the dirt that covered him. That way it would dry there, and Ramsay could see the remains days - something even weeks - later.

"You're right." Ramsay laughed. He collapsed back on his bed, retiring to his mattress.

Reek struggled to his feet. He sounded as ragged as ever, wheezing as he moved. Without needing to be ordered he found fresh water, and a rag, and he set to work cleaning Ramsay's cock.

"I would miss you." Ramsay decided. He ignored the truth. Ignored the punch it gave him to think about not having his pet anymore. "I would miss your throat."

Reek suppressed a cough in his chest, wincing and grimacing at the pain it caused him. He stayed silent, and bowed his head, and continued to work.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading
> 
> [tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)


End file.
